GIMME A TITLE AND I'LL GIVE YOU A PRIZE
by feltongurl
Summary: Title speaks for itself. Prize??? I don’t know just yet. Rumor has it that Ginny and Draco are well, dating. But… Ü


Disclaimer- Much as I wish for them to, the characters belong naught to me but to the goddess, JKR. Plot belongs to me. Ayt???!! Okay, read on…

"Potter's gone off with the Mudblood, I heard." 

Ginny had been sitting up in the bleachers of the Quidditch field, head in her hands, eyes closed. But now she sat up and whirled around to face Draco Malfoy.

"S-s-so he has." She said defiantly. "What do I care?"

He grinned mirthlessly, crossed his arms, and just to irk Ginny, sat down on the seat beside her. "Last time I checked, you had your eyes on him."

Ginny scowled and turned away. "You checked wrong then."

"Awwwww… would poor Weasley want to cry now? First, she's got no money, then her dreamboy stands her up for-"

Draco's head snapped in the opposite direction as Ginny's hand struck his jaw squarely, leaving a pink tinge on pure paleness. He jumped up, flushing with rage and embarrassment, rubbing his cheek. "Why, I'll have your little-"

Ginny wasn't there anymore, She had stood up and walked away briskly, sobbing. 

Malfoy was right. Everything had been taken from her, including the one boy she thought 

was right for her.

"Hey! Weasley!" Draco yelled. He ran to her, breathing hard. 

Ginny tripped on the steps on her way out of the Quidditch stadium and fell hard, facedown on the cold stone. Draco reached her, frowning. 

"What was that for?" he demanded of her.

When Granger had hit him, he had longed to hit her back, if only she wasn't a girl. But he had walked away. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

"I demand to know why you so unreasonably did…that to me back there!" he shouted, stomping his foot.

"You deserved it, you son of a-" Ginny began, when Draco shot her a look of pure venom and grabbed for her. Ginny backed away angrily. Fine! He wanted to know what she thought of him. 

Draco stopped in mid grab. One, she had just cursed at him and two, she was crying.

"Er…shush up, sshhh…hey…" he stammered. No one had ever cried in front of him before. 

Ginny turned away, sobbing into her robes. "Shut up!" Draco hissed. This was awkward. Scary.

"Look." He said disgustedly. "If you need me to apologize, say so. To tell the truth, no girl has pathetically broken down before me, so I don't know what to do just now."

"I don't _need_ a damn apology." Ginny snapped. "Just go." 

Colin, sitting a few rows away, sat cross-legged in a seat. He had been working on a History of Magic essay, which required a description of his favorite wizard. 

My favorite wizard is Harry Potter. He is brave because 

Colin sighed as the ink in his quill went dry. He stood up, stretching and looking around.

Draco shrugged. "Fine. This incident never happened, right?"

Ginny sat there, staring blankly into space. Nod. 

"Good. If you say so." He started walking away, ridding himself of his thoughts.

Suddenly he stopped and turned around. "You won't just lie there all night, will you?" he asked curtly.

Ginny didn't answer. "I thought this never happened?"

 "Father says I have to be a gentleman and I don't feel exactly decent leaving you there… even if you _are_ a Weasley." 

Ginny took hold of his extended arm and stood up. For a moment, they glared into each other's eyes. 

Draco bowed mockingly. "I'll be seeing you around… ma'am." He smirked and strode away.

Colin tramped up the steps, whistling. He'd go to the common room for ink and maybe, just maybe he'd see Harry there. 

I am so lucky, he thought. In Gryffindor, with Harry! Suddenly, the smile on his face vanished.

Ginny Weasley. _Malfoy._

She was leaning on his arm and they were looking into each other's eyes. Draco said something and bowed to her. She looked after him and then walked away. 

_No… no…_ Colin's eyes widened. _Oooh, this would be something to tell. Ginny and Malfoy_! What a story.

He turned and ran off in the opposite direction, as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Ginny watched the loathsome twit go, wishing she could go after him and hex him again and again. She had no appetite to go inside yet, lest she might bump into Harry and Hermione.

A light drizzle began, dotting the ground. She sighed and followed him inside. Her chances of solitude. Ruined.__

"Whoa, little man." Justin stopped Colin on his way upstairs. "What's the rush?"

"Have to… tell… someone…" Colin wheezed. "G'bye now…"

"Tell what?"

"Ginny and Malfoy!" Colin squealed. "Holding each other out in the Quidditch field. Possibly even kissing before I saw them!"

Justin's eyes grew wide. 

"Hafta go… bye now…" Colin rushed past him, his footsteps echoing off the walls. 

Hannah Abbot passed by, looking curiously after Colin. Justin grabbed her arm.

"Guess what?" he said excitedly.

Draco lay on is bed, relaxing. No sobbing women to bother him down here. Suddenly Crabbe walked in.

Draco sighed. So much for rest and relaxation.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Crabbe grinned. "Bad, bad Malfoy."

Draco sat up. "Heh?" 

"Don't worry, I won't tell." 

"Tell what?"

Carbe rolled his piggy eyes. "I'm not stupid. You and Weasel boy's sister! Your dad'll be so-"

In a moment Draco was on top of him, pinning him to his bed. "What's that you say?"

"Oof-you-and-her. I heard-Oof-"

Draco released him and backed away in alarm. "Who the hell said that?!"

"I dunno, just heard!" Crabbe grunted and got off the bed. "Honest!"

Draco stormed out of the room, looking murderous.

Ginny fell asleep in front of the fire of the common room. Suddenly someone shook her awake and she uncurled drowsily out of her chair.

The man of the moment. Harry Potter. 

"Hey, Ginny." Harry smiled. 

Ginny smiled stiffly back and stood up to leave.

"Hey, wait." Harry grabbed her arm. "I heard."

"Heard what?" Ginny replied coldly. 

"About you." The look on his face grew serious. "I know."

That dratted Malfoy! Ginny knew he must have told Harry how she had cried in the Quidditch bleachers, so pathetically cried because of Harry. Ugh. How embarrassing.

She turned her back on him in shame. "That's nice."

Harry watched her go.

Draco woke up with a headache. Ginny was in his mind all night. How dare she spread something like that. It would cost him his reputation-

He had to look for the Weasley girl and wring the life out of her. 

Ginny walked down the stairs to breakfast. She decided not to think about Harry and Hermione. He wasn't the only perfect guy for her, she knew. She put a smile on her face before walking inside the Great Hall.

She strode over to the Gryffindor table to Colin, who gave a start as she approached. 

"Er. Hi!" he stammered, smiling tightly.

"Hey, Colin." She replied, sipping out of her cocoa. "What's wrong?"

George sat down. Seeing Ginny, he scowled. "How _could_ you?"

"How could I what?" she asked. Turning back to Colin, she asked again.

"What's wrong? Gone off in a fight with Malfoy?" she joked. 

Fred joined them. "Funny, you should say that. I can't _believe_ you." 

Ginny stood up. "What is _wrong _with you people?! Everyone has been treating me like trash ever since this morning. What did I do?" George exchanged a dark look with Fred and Colin..

"Hey! Weasley!" Someone was calling to her in a sharp voice. It was Malfoy.

She strode towards him, suddenly noticing a great portion of the students staring at her curiously.

"I have to talk to you." She hissed angrily. 

"And _I _to _you._" He sibilated back, jerking his head towards the staircase. 

The hall broke into whispers, the Gryffindors looking particularly enraged. Feling self- conscious, she followed Draco out.

"You told Harry!" she exclaimed. "I cannot believe you! And why is everyone… looking at me like that?! What did you say?!" 

He exploded. "_Me! Me! _I should be asking you that! Crabbe said he heard something about us… being… together!" 

"Wha-?"

Draco laughed sarcastically. "Yeeeessss… That's right, Weasley. Pretend nothing happened. Play dumb." 

"But I didn't-"

Draco's nostrils flared, thrusting his arm in the direction of the Hall. "Yes, you bloody well did! Did you see the way everyone was staring at us?!"

"What's this I heard?" Ron made his way towards them, looking even more infuriated than the twins.

"What have you been doing to Ginny?"

"Me! ME again! Ask _her, _she's been spreading stuff about me!"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

Ron took a step towards Malfoy, brandishing his wand. 

"Touch my sister once, say one thing against her and you're going to Deep six." He snarled.

Draco smirked. "Even if _she's _the most decent among you lot, why would I go as low as to… dating her? Suicide, that would be." He walked past the small crowd that was gathering. 

Ginny glared at him as he strutted by. "Bitch," he added.

Ginny barely had time to react as Ron and Harry dove for him in animosity. Ron was the first to reach him and he aimed a punch towards Draco's nose, but Draco knocked his hand aside, landing the blow on his eye.

Ron and Harry watched him stride away, not looking back and Harry looked at Ginny.

"He's not going near you for a long time." He said proudly.

"I suppose so." Ginny replied coldly, spinning on her heel.

"Hey! Ginny!" Harry stopped her, concern in his eyes. "Why?"

"You might want to go now, Harry, or Hermione will get tired waiting for you." She said icily.

He bit his lip. "I reckon… er, she will. Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Ginny turned her back on him, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Nothing was going her way. 

Suddenly Ginny stopped and faced Harry. "Wait- Harry, what exactly did you hear?" 

Harry looked surprised. "That you and Draco were snogging in the Quidditch field. I heard it from Parvati. Is it true?" 

Parvati walked with Padma to the Lake. "I can't believe the nerve Ginny had to converse with Draco in front of everyone this morning!" 

Padma shuddered. "If Draco asked me out like that, I'd kill myself.


End file.
